1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light detection device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a light detection device including a light source module and an operation method of the light detection device including a self-detection using the light source module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sensing technology has been applied in many electronic products and detection equipment with the related development, and the light sensing technology capable of detecting X-ray is one of the applications that has received considerable attention. Because of properties such as low irradiation dose, fast electronic imaging, and convenience of viewing, copying, capturing, transferring, and analyzing electronic images, the traditional approach using films for detecting X-ray has been gradually replaced by the digital detection device, and the digital detection device has become the current trend of development of digital medical imaging. Photo diodes are generally used as light sensing units in the digital light detection device for detecting X-ray energy. However, when the light detection device is found to be abnormal after one X-ray irradiation to a human, there has to be a certain time interval between this X-ray irradiation and the next X-ray irradiation because X-rays have a certain degree of harm to humans and have a cumulative effect. It is inconvenient for the examinee and medical disputes may be generated accordingly.